


50 Proof

by missmidori



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmidori/pseuds/missmidori
Summary: I was on a vacation near the shore after a messy breakup when I met Jae—an equally broken guy who had a high-tolerance to alcohol but low-tolerance to heartbreaks.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	50 Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Short Oneshot inspired by Eaj's song, 50 Proof.  
> Originally posted on my Twitter page.

When I saw him for the first time, he sat on a couch in the corner of the shared veranda—he had a cold canned beer in his left hand and a Polaroid photo of a short-haired girl his right. I don't want to intrude but when our eyes met momentarily—I knew he was a lonely guy who needed someone to casually listen on how broken his heart was.

 _"Do you mind if I sit here?"_ I asked, in a casual tone.

He looked at me and let out a little smile. **"Not at all."** His voice was soft that I barely caught his every word.

We sat in silence for around 30 minutes until he uttered without an introduction, **"My fiancée cheated on me with my best friend,"** He heaved a deep sigh as his eyes wandered off somewhere faraway. **"And today was supposed to be our wedding day."** He then added, as he gulped all the remaining liquor down his throat.

Deafening silence crept in between us again for another good 30 minutes until I broke it by saying, _"Well, I just found out that my boyfriend for 6 years was already married with a kid."_ I looked at him and snorted with an empty laugh. He then handed me a cold canned beer and stifled a chuckle, **"Guess, we are both fools, huh."**

 _"Both fools who could only watch the moon rise while asking on and on, what's gone wrong."_ I muttered, as I emptied the icy canned beer in one-shot. 

**"Fools in love."** He then smiled, as he craned his neck upwards—as if searching for the sky even when it was just above him.

Days after that night, Jae and I became buddies—coffee buddies while watching the sunrise and drinking buddies while admiring the sunset. We shared an unexplainable connection—a connection that isn't sensual or sexual, a connection wherein we can just be ourselves without being afraid to get judged and a connection that we just knew was special in its own way.

On the last day of his stay, as we stood in front of one another, Jae moved inch closer and pulled me to his chest—allowing me to have a free access to his heartbeat.

 _"Do you think being a fool in love is better than not to love at all?"_ I mumbled, as my head brushed against his mint-smelling white shirt that smelled oddly good.

 **"It is."** He answered with any hesitation or iota of doubt, as he then lightly kissed the top of my head.

Jae then broke the warm embrace, gazed at his vintage Rolex wrist watch and smiled, **"Well, it's time to go."**

And at that exact moment, I wished that I had the power to slow down the or to stop the world from rotating—it was an impossible wish, _I know_ , but perhaps, that was the only way I could keep him for one more hour, for one more day, for one more life if only the universe permits.

I smiled back and replied, _"Go. I might stop you from leaving later."_

__

But as I returned to my room, I noticed a folded paper inserted on my jacket pocket. I quickly yet carefully opened it. And as soon as I saw Jae's handwriting—I can't help but to smile from cheeks to cheeks, _"That fool."_

> **"To my lovely fool,**
> 
> **Perhaps someday, we'll have the chance to sit together again and make deep night talks over cold canned beers.**
> 
> **Perhaps someday, we'd talk about our heartaches as just old stories that don't have the power to tear us anymore.**
> 
> **Perhaps someday, we'd see each other again—with healed hearts ready to be fools in love once more.**
> 
> **Until then, every time I drink our favorite beer alone—I'll occasionally think of you so you won't depart from my heart.**
> 
> **And every time the alcohol hits me hard at night—I'll worry about who holds you on your 50 proof high and wonder all night who loves you now.**
> 
> **I could only hope he's better.**
> 
> **Your fool,**   
>  **Jae**


End file.
